In The Storm
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Kurenai and Anko go on a mission, and get caught in the rain. How do you get from a heart-to-heart conversation to this..? a little fluffy... Anko/Kurenai, mentions Kurenai/Asuma and Anko/Kakashi.


Kurenai and Anko jumped from tree to tree. They were on a mission, just the two of them. Kurenai was usually quiet, but Anko knew her too well. She was too quiet. Something bothered her. Anko could tell by the way Kurenai's forehead wrinkled, and the almost invisible pout of her lip. To Anko it was very obvious something was going on with her friend. She decided to try and start a conversation.

"So Kure-Chan what's up with you and Asuma?"

"We're fine...the usual."

"You don't sound convincing…" Kurenai sighed.

"It's just...he can never commit to anything." Anko stopped on a big branch.

"Want to sit and talk about it?"

"Anko...you don't have to listen to me whining..."

Anko smirked, "but I want to." She shuffled her feet. Kurenai smiled and sat on the same branch as Anko.

"You're such a good friend Anko... he drives me crazy sometimes you know? He never says we're together even though we are, and he never tells me how he feels...sometimes I just want to feel like he cares!"

"I think he might not feel like he wants to truly commit but take it slowly."

"How much slower can we get? We play this game for years." Kurenai said, frustrated.

"Hey it's better than Kakashi. He bails when I ask him for a drink- as a friend, but I understand where you are coming from." Anko nudged Kurenai's shoulder, making her smile.

"Those two idiots need to start paying attention." Kurenai looked at Anko. The other woman smiled faintly.

"Hey, we both know it will take them years to realize how we feel about them." Anko said quietly, blushing.

"Yeah...but you know, when we're alone he can be so sweet. Why can't he be this way all the time?" Kurenai sighed again, looking at the clouded sky.

"The mysteries of men Kure-Chan…" Anko shrugged.

"I'm tired of this. I'm glad you're here...we need some time away." Anko's face lit up.

"We do, and I agree, it's a blast to spend time away with you." she grinned. Kurenai was Anko's best friend, after all. But the butterflies in Anko's stomach weren't supposed to be awakened at the presence of a friend, right?

"Hey, Anko, do you feel it? It's starting to rain..." Kurenai's voice snapped her train of thoughts and Anko looked up and sniffed the air.

"Yeah… and it smells very moist, meaning it will be a downpour."

"What should we do?" Kurenai yelled over the sound of the rain.

"Find some shelter" the two ninjas looked around.

"Do you see anything?" Kurenai asked.

"Not here, no. c'mon." Anko started jumping again, Kurenai right behind her.

"I'm already soaking wet...It's getting stronger." Kurenai said just as Anko spotted a cave as a strike of thunder hit.

"C'mon over here." she shouted over the rain.

"That will do..." Kurenai shivered from the cold as they entered the dark cave. Anko grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Anko...how come your hand is so warm?" Kurenai asked. Anko looked at her hand, blushing.

"Is it?"

"Yes...I'm freezing, this feels nice..." Anko hugged her friend.

"Is that better? I heard that if you let your blood rush to your heart you could die." Kurenai hummed in response.

"It is better...Anko chan..." Kurenai whispered, leaning into the warmth. Kurenai smiled, making sure her blush is hidden.

"After you're warmed up I'll send some snakes to look for food."

"Ok...let's just sit here until the storm clears."

"Ok." Anko hugged her tighter. Kurenai rested her head on Anko's shoulder. Anko inhaled her scent while she moved and sat with her back against the wall with Kurenai between her legs and unsealed a blanket. Kurenai giggled. "You're so useful..." she turned her face so it was facing Anko's and smiled at her friend. Anko blushed again.

"Thanks."

"I wish Asuma was caring like you...you always know what I need..." Kurenai turned away and leaned the back of her head on Anko's shoulder, who smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"Hey, I've known you since we were little. Of course I would know what you need." Kurenai stared into her eyes. Anko's blush increased.

"W-what is it K-Kure-Chan?" Kurenai tried to hold back tears.

"I'm so lonely Anko-chan...I haven't seen him in weeks..." Anko hugged her tighter.

"You'll be fine… we just need to get to Wave, and then it's a three day hike to Konoha." Kurenai remained silent. They could hear the wind blowing outside. A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Anko looked her in the eye.

"Than he is the most foolish guy in the world." She said in a serious tone.

"He'd never say things like that...that's why you're special Anko-chan…you're the only one who thinks that." Kurenai smiled sadly.

"I'm sure Asuma does, too. He just doesn't say it." Anko kissed the top of her head, "Are you warm yet?"

"Just a little more...it feels nice to be held like that." Kurenai snuggled closer to Anko's chest, "and you're soft, unlike Asuma...with him I feel like I'm leaning against a brick wall." Kurenai smiled, making Anko blush even more.

"I am a girl, I do have a 'soft' asset Asuma doesn't." they both giggled and Kurenai sighed.

"Yeah...even with the storm outside, I'm so warm with you...so soft and comforting..."

"Kure-Chan, are you trying to make me blush? But I have to agree with you. I like this, it's... Nice."

"Why _are_ you blushing Anko-chan?" Anko looked startled.

"What do you mean? I'm not blushing…"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Kurenai turned around so she was between Anko's legs and facing her. "Anko-chan…" she teased the purple haired ninja, "am I making you blush?" she whispered, brushing a strand of hair over Anko's ear. Anko blushed even deeper and looked away.

"I should try to start a fire…" Anko choked, eyeing on the cave's floor. Kurenai got closer and whispered

"It's warm enough..." Anko shuddered.

"I know but still..."

"Anko...do you think I'm sexy?" Kurenai looked upset. She pulled away and sat down in front of Anko, who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"U-uhh…" Anko stuttered.

"Anko..."Kurenai crawled back on top of Anko. She got closer to her lips. "Anko-chan..."

"Y-y-yes Kure-Chan?"

"Kiss me." She looked into Anko's eyes, and it was too much for the other ninja. She looked at her and then moved forward and kissed her chastely. Anko pulled away quickly.

"For real now, Anko..." she smiled. Anko leaned forward and kissed her again with more passion. Kurenai kissed back with the same amount of passion. Anko moaned as she pulled Kurenai closer while pulling the blanket over their heads. Kurenai ran her hand over Anko's body, kissing harder. Anko shuddered and moaned. Kurenai brushed her tongue on her lower lip lightly. Anko moaned and parted her lips. Kurenai's tongue darted in, exploring her mouth while her hands rubbed up and down her thighs and sides. She moaned and untied Anko's hair, running her fingers in it. Anko broke the kiss and started licking Kurenai's neck while nibbling it lightly.

"Ahh...Anko..." she pressed closer to her friend's body. Anko sucked on the white flesh, leaving a love bite while her hands massaged Kurenai's back under her top.

"If Asuma knew..." Kurenai ran her hand over Anko's chest and Anko moaned.

"You like it?" Kurenai whispered. Anko only nodded. The raven haired woman removed Anko's coat and fishnet top. She kissed her again, slowly and sensually while sneaking her hands under her skirt. Anko blushed and leaned her body into Kurenai's hands. Kurenai took off her dress, keeping her shorts on.

"Lay down..." she said, and Anko followed her order. She kissed her chin and trails down to her neck and then chest. Anko moaned as her hands snaked up to Kurenai's hips.

"Yes Anko chan...This feels so good..." Kurenai moaned. Anko smirked as she leaned forward and kissed her breast.

"Ahh...like that..." Kurenai grinded against her leg. Anko started suckling Kurenai's left breast. Kurenai grinded again, harder. She touched herself while caressing Anko's breasts with her other hand. Anko could feel Kurenai getting wet while she kept sucking on her breast and fondling the other.

"I can't wait any more! Kurenai pulled off Anko's shorts and started licking her clit. Anko moaned as she grabbed Kurenai's head lightly, pulling her closer.

"R-right there Kurenai." Kurenai pushed one finger in while licking. She heard Anko groan loudly.

"Anko...do you like it?"

"Y-y-YES!" Anko screamed as she came.

"Oh god Anko..." Kurenai came a few seconds after, panting. Anko held her. She wrapped the blanket around them.

"Did... did we make a mistake?" Kurenai asked. Anko looked at her, then kissed her.

"I don't regret it."

"Me neither...but if Asuma ever finds out..." Kurenai chuckled.

"Maybe it should stay our little secret." She whispered.


End file.
